Colours of Love
by elisaxoxx
Summary: Bella lives with her abusive mom, Renee, in Phoenix. When Renee dies in an accident, Bella has to live with Renee's closest friend, the Cullens. Will she like Forks? Will she have friends? Will she and Edward fall in love? . ExB - AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hii guys!**

**This is my first Twilight Fanfiction story and I hope you like it.**

**This is my firtst fanfic so please be nice ::)**

**Ejoy ::)**

Colors of Love.

Chapter 1 - Meet the Cullens

**Bella POV**

Hi, my name is Bella Swan, I live in Phoenix with my mother, Renee.

My best friends are Angela Weber and Jacob Black.

I sat down on my bed, thinking about my life. I hated it. My dad died 3 years ago. Now my mom is depressed and she is always moody and angry. I can't do anything right in her eyes. I do everything in the house: cooking, washing and cleaning. Luckily I have Angela, my best friend. She's always there for me, I really love her.

'Bella! Come downstairs!' My mom yelled. I took a deep breathe and ran downstairs 'Yes?' I asked. 'We're going to Forks to visit my friends, the Cullens.' the Cullens, that sounded familair, but who where they? 'Mom, who are the Cullens?' she sighed 'Esme Cullen is one of my best friends and Carlisle Cullen sat on the same university as you're father. They have 3 children, you're age. I don't remember their names.' A bell began ringing. Forks, La Push, Jacob!

The trip to the plane was boring. Mom went moody, again. I sighed. We were in the plane now for half an our. I looked around, mom was sleeping. Maybe I should get some sleep to? I'm really tired. I jawned and fell asleep.

'Bella, wake up!' I heard someone yelling, slowly I openend my eyes. 'Just 5 minutes mom!' I mumbled. She hit me on my cheeck and I felt how it turned red. Ouch, that hurt.

'Hurry, they're waiting!' She hissed, stupid cow.

The trip to Forks was boring, my cheeck hurt and was red. Ugh, great. 'We're here!' My mom said. The house was huge. We walked towards the door. I took a deep breathed and knocked on it.

**Edward POV**

'There here!' My mom Esme said, ugh, she was so stressed today. Her best friend and her daughter were coming over today.

I sighed and walked to the living room. Then I saw the girl, she had brown eyes and brown hair, but she had red handmark on her cheeck. Why did someone hit this pretty girl? Wait, what did I just say? Pretty? Me, the Edward Cullen, didn't call a girl 'pretty'. They were always nice, sexy, hot or funny.

'Ehm, hello, my name is Bella.' The girl said shyly.

'Hi Bella, i'm Alice and this is my twin Edward. I'm sure we're gonna be great friends!'

my twin sister Alice said. I grinned 'Hi.'

'I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. Oh Renee, it's so good to see you back, how are you? Oh, wait, Emmett?' My mom yelled.

Me and Alice laughed, Esme looked confused, she didn't understand what Emmett was doing.

'I'm sorry, i'm sorry!' Emmett said, while he walked downstairs 'My name is Emmett and this is my girlfriend Rosalie.' he said pointing at Rosalie.

Renee, mom and dad went to the living room. Emmett and Rose went to the movies and Alice and Bella went upstairs. I decided to call Jasper, my best friend. I walked to my room, but when I passed Alice' room I heard Bella talk. 'It was my mom, she's kinda depressed after my dad died.' she said sobbing.

**Bella POV**

'Bella, may I ask what happend to you're cheeck? It's al red.' Alice asked, o god, not that question.

I looked down, letting a tear fall.

'Bella, you can tell me, we're friends, I won't tell anyone.' I sighed, she looked trustable, but what if she told Esme?

I took a deep breath. 'It was my mom, she's kinda depressed after my dad died.'

'Oh my, that's horrible! But, why? Does she hit you more often?' I nodded, letting more tears fall.

'Bella, that's horrible!' She said, hugging me. 'If it happen again, just call me, okay?' she said. I smiled weakly.

'Hey Jazz.' I heard Edward say. Alice turned red an ran to the door.

'Alice, what are you doing?' I laughed. 'Shhh!' She hissed

'Is Alice home? ' I heard someone say. Edward mumbled something. Alice ran back to her bed.

'Hey Alice! How are you?' A good looking boy said. Alice' cheecks went red, had she a crush on him? The boy looked at my direction. 'My name is Jasper Hale, i'm a friend of Edward.' He said. 'My name is Bella, i'm here with my mom, she's Esme's best friend.' I tried to cover my cheeck.

'Alice, who's that?' I asked after he left. 'Jasper Hale, Edward's best friend and Rosalie's brother, they are our neighbours. His favourite color is blue and he plays guitar, he's in the schoolband, his birthday is on the 21th of July and he's single.' I laughed, why did she know all this, had she a crush on him?

'Do you like him?' I aksed. She sighed 'Yes, but you won't tell anyone, okay?' She said quick.

I laughed and nodded. 'Umm, Bella, why is you're mom depressed?' Tears start falling down again. It was all my fault, everything was my fault!

_3 Years ago._

'_Goodmorning Bella!' My mom said smiling. _

'_Happy birthday, sweetheart!' my dad said. O right, it was my birthday! I was thirteen now!_

_My parents sang a 'Happy Birthday' song and gave me a present. _

_Quickly I unpacked it. 'Wow, thank you, this is really awesome!' It was a digital camera in color pink._

_I dressed up, it was summer, so i whore a pink dress._

_AFTER SCHOOL_

_School was awesome today! Everyone said Happy Birthday to me and Angela bought me a beautifull necklace._

_The phone rang. 'I got it!' I said._

'_Hello? Bella Swan.'_

'_Bella, happy birthday!' Someone said._

'_Jacob!' I yelled happily._

'_Someone's happy to hear me, what did you get?'_

'_A digital camera from my parents and a necklace from Angela Weber.'_

'_Nice! I'll send you a photobook!' _

'_Okay, haha, how are you?'_

'_Hmm, not that good.'_

'_What happend?'_

'_Nothing, Bells, nothing.'_

'_Jacob, please, tell me, we're best friends, remember? I won't tell anyone.'_

'_Ugh, fine. Well, ive been beaten.' He sighed._

'_Oh my, Jake, by who? Why, how are you now? Does it hurt?'_

'_Wow, one by time, Bells! By a guy from Forks, Edward. His brother Emmett and his best friend Jasper we're looking.'_

'_Fuckers!' I hissed. 'Where are you now?'_

'_Stay nice Bells, in the Forks hospital, and no, it doesn't hurt anymore.'_

'_Oh Jake, i'm so sorry for you, but why?'_

'_Well, they're really rich, and, well, i'm poor. They're from a residential area, me not. The Cullens and the Blacks always had problems. This was nothing special, I was on their 'territory': their school to pick up a girl. They followed me and after the girl left, they beat me up.'_

'_That's so unfair. Who are the Cullens?' _

'_I know, fucking unfair. The Cullens are really rich, Carlisle is an arrogant wel-payed doctor, he married Esme, she's a total bitch, they have 3 children: Emmett, he's 15, Edward and Alice, their both thirteen. Ow, my doctor is coming, I have to go. Bye Bells!'_

'_Bye Jake!' I hang up._

_Poor Jake, he's my best friend_,_ I know him my whole life._

'_Bella, hunni, go get changed, if dad comes we're going somewhere for dinner.' _

'_Okay mom!' I said smiling._

_I decided to wear a blue dress, mom baught it for me, last year._

_The dress came up to my knees and there was a large white bow on the back. I really loved it. I putted some make-up on. I really hate make-up._

'_Wow, you look beautifull, baby, i'm sure every boy will look at you. Oh, Bella, you're already thriteen, I remember you were still a baby.' My mom said._

'_Sure mom, where's dad?' He wasn't home yet, ugh, I hate waiting._

'_I don't know, i'll text him.' 'Sent.' _

_I sat down on the couch. This was so stupid, he promised to go home earlier today._

_Mom was phasing up and down. 'Chillax, mom.' She smiled weakly._

'_I'll call him!' My mom said angry._

'_Charlie? Charlie, were are you? Bella and I are waiting for you. Bella's birthday, remember? Call me back if you hear this message!' She hang up 'Voicemail!' She hissed._

_There was a knock on the door._

'_Uhm, Hello mister Weber.' It wasn't daddy, it was just Angela's father, he's also a cop._

'_Hi Bella, happy birthday, may I come in?' _

'_Ofcourse.'_

_He walked to the livingroom._

'_Miss Swan? You're husband died by a car-accident, i'm sorry.' _

_I started crying. My mom screamed, I tried to hug her but she walked back._

'_Mom?' I said between my sobs._

'_I'm really sorry, I will leave you alone now.' And mister Weber was gone._

'_Mom?' I walked towards her._

'_Don't touch me.' She said cold._

'_Mom? What's wrong?'_

'_It's all you're fault! I hate you, Bella! It's you're fault!' She screamed._

_Back in now._

Jacob was wrong. Carlisle is not an arrogant wel-payed doctor and Esme is absolutly not a bitch.

'Bella? Bella, what's wrong?' Alice asked.

'Oh, Alice, it was all my fault, my father is dead, beacause of me!' I said between sobs.

'Bella, never say that! I'm sure it's not true. Come, lets go to my bathroom, I will clean you up.'

I really started to like Alice, it's like she's already my best friend, I hoped she felt the same about me.

'Can I please give you a make-over?' Alice asked.

'Fine.' I sighed.

'Yay!' She screamed excited.

About an half our later she was done. 'Ugh, Alice, this was horrible!' I said.

'Sure, you say that now, but after you have seen youreself, you will say something different.' This was so annoying, why didn't she just give me a mirror?

'Sure Ali, please give me a mirror.'

She gave me a mirror and I looked at myself. Woah, i was really beautifull. I had to admit, she had done a great job.

'Woah, Alice, i'm beautifull, thank you!' I hugged her

She laughed.

There was a knock on the door. 'Come, you girls have to get ready. We are leaving in 20 minutes.' Esme said.

**So, this was the first chapter! Sorry, I know it was kinda boring.**

**Next chapter: Renee's car accident. Please review thank you! -Missadelacullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I haven't updated this story in forever and I decided to pick it up again! I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Please don't mind my spelling mistakes**

**xx**

Colours of love.

Chapter 2 - An horrible accident.

**Bella POV.**

Dinner was great, I had such a good time!

Alice woke me up the next day. She looked sad, like she had been crying.

'Alice? What's wrong? Have you been crying?' I asked curiously.

She nodded and more tears started to fall. 'Ooh Bella, i'm so sorry!'

'Take a deep breath, Alice, count to ten.' I waited several seconds and spoke again. 'Now Alice, what happend?'

'It's horrible Bella!' I sighed and Alice took a deep breath. 'Bella, Renee died in an accident last night.'

I was just dreaming, right? This couldn't be happening. Renee can't be dead.

Alice and I walked downstairs.

Carlisle was phasing in the kitchen, Esme was crying at the kitchen table. Alice sat down next to Esme, who looked up at me with red and teary eyes. She stood up and gave me a big hug.

'I'm so sorry Bella.' I nodded and sat down next to Alice.

'What exactly happend?' I needed to know. What is going to happen with me now? Will I go back to Phoenix and go in the system while waiting for people to adopt me?

'We don't really know Bella, she went to take a walk outside when we came home saying that we didn't need to worry and we could go to sleep. Policeman found her this morning. She got in an accident. A truck rode into her. We are so sorry Bella, Renee told us you don't have any family left. You are welcome to stay here if you want to." Carlisle kindly told me.

I thought about it. I didn't have any other options. I could either go in the system and get adopted by people I don't know or stay here in rainy Forks with the kindest people I've ever met.

'Is it okay if I stay here? I really don't want to go into the system and get adopted by some strangers.' I whispered.

Esme and Carlisle smiled at eachother. "We already wished you would stay here, we don't really like the fact of you living with strangers too. We have to take care of some bussines to become your legal guardians then, but that's no problem! We'll dive into it today!" Esme said.

"I'm going to take a shower, Alice, can I use your bathroom?" I asked Alice.

"Yes ofcourse! We are going to be sisters soon Bella, you don't have to ask silly."

I walked upstairs and found her bathroom. Unlike my old bathroom, which was small and ugly, this one was big and modern, but still very girly and cute. It was very Alice-ish.

I took a long, relaxing shower, while thinking about the whole situation.

**Alice POV.**

'So she's going to live here?' Emmet asked.

Mom nodded. 'Yes, she doesn't have any family left and we don't want her to get adopted by strangers.'

'But only if you are okay with it, ofcourse! We just really want to help Bella.' Dad added.

We nodded. Ofcourse we are okay with this. This girl needed a home, a family and we are able to give that to her, even if our family has some cracks

'Thank you! Well, dad and I have some things to take care off, Renee's funeral and the guardianship over Bella. Maybe you can make her feel at home. This poor girl has been through so much already. Lost her father three years ago, and now she lost her mother too.' Mom started sobbing again, and dad embraced her, kissing her forehead and whispering something on her ear.

I was kind of excited for Bella to become my sister. I know it sounds selfish after what she's been through, but I just want her to be the sister, best friend I've never had.

I sure have a lot of friends, and I love growing up with Edward and Emmet but I just always missed a sister.

After I gave Bella some clothes and showed her the spare bedroom, I walked past Edwards bedroom and heard some noises.

Eww Jessica was here again. I didn't even notice her sneak in.

Jessica is the biggest bitch in Forks. I truly hate that girl. And now she is 'dating' Edward.

Edward is the biggest manwhore I've ever known.

We are twins and we used to be so close when we were kids.

We really had an unexplainable connection that nobody understood.

Till high school. He started to hang out with the wrong kids and make wrong choices.

He has changed so much since then. It really broke our family apart.

I sadly shook my head and walked back to my room.

'Hey Bella, how are you feeling?' I asked once I saw Bella sitting on my bed.

'A lot better, your shower is amazing!' She exclaimed. I smiled.

'I know right. I always shower like half an hour because I can't get out of it, but how are you really feeling, you know, about the whole situation?'

'I don't know. I guess I'm relieved to start over again. But I'm really going to miss her on the other side. She still was my mother.'

I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. 'It's going to be better now Bells, you are going to like it here.'

She frowned. 'I doubt it, it is always raining here.' I giggled and nodded.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I really hoped you liked it.**

**If you like it, please leave a review. If you didn't like it, pleasse tell me what I can do different to improve the story.**

**I am thinking about starting a second story, it's about the Hales (Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Shalaine and Gemma) and the Cullens (Carlisle, Emmet, Edward, Alice and Aiden). Both are vampire families. The Hales already live in Forks. The Cullens decide to move to Forks and this story is basically about their lifes.**


End file.
